<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>live, love by smallcrystals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839066">live, love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcrystals/pseuds/smallcrystals'>smallcrystals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Equestria Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nothing much happens, based on trivia 承: love by bts, i haven’t written sciset before so bear with me, idk the song reminds me of them, it's technically a drabble but i made it into a oneshot, just two gays, poetic bullshit, sci twi swears like once in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcrystals/pseuds/smallcrystals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><span>Sunset made living feel like something else. She lived for a while and it was great, kind of. But – Sunset made <em>live </em>to a<em> love</em>. She made living from great to wonderful. The world was bright when they became friends but over time, it brightened. Like their worlds joined together.</span><br/> <br/>or</p><p>Sunset Shimmer makes Twilight Sparkle look at life from a wondrous perspective. That, and many more reasons, is why Twilight’s in love with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>live, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for <a>avery's</a> birthday!! happy birthday bro !! hope you enjoy this :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gentle breeze passes through the glass.</p><p>She feels it, cold. The snow outside falls steadily, passing by the peaking sun that rises behind the trees, which is a pastel yellow, fuzzy behind the school bus window. The world feels like it’s tinted blue, from the clouds to the undressed trees. Every outdoor surface damp, perhaps from melted layers of snow. If she tries hard enough, she can catch little splotchy piles of clear snow on the pavements, instead of the crunch of white stacked ice.</p><p>Twilight hears the sound of the tyres moving along the road, irriguous, and then the chatter from a few seats down. There’s a whine and then a shout of defeat; she winces. Her mittened hands pull her hat over to hide her ears, blocking out the sound. </p><p>While having heard their voices and seen their faces over screens, Twilight hadn’t felt the presence of the girls since the semester ended. Feeling their chaos over the screen didn’t have the same effect as it did in person.</p><p>She didn’t go out during the winter after their semester ended; she fell right back into the habit she developed during her CPA years. <em> Old habits die hard, </em> Sunset quoted like a cliché over text with the zany emoji following right after. Twilight simply rolled her eyes with a grin. It’s not as if she despised texting – she doesn’t at all – but there’s this different sentiment of those experiences in person.</p><p>An image of Sunset makes itself the focus of her memory. She blinks and presses her lips together as she relaxes her shoulders from the surprise. A smile forms on her lips when she remembers the sound of Sunset’s giggle, maybe the stupid snort she’d do when her laughter got too out of hand.</p><p>Then comes the image of the faint red that’d colour Sunset’s cheeks too occasionally. It suits her. Twilight blinks again, forcing a sigh out and then looking out the window. The pathway is recognisable, always has been, but the semblance of the girl remains. Twilight lets it remain.</p><p>Twilight figured it out over the winter break. It took a genius by herself with her dog as moral support to piece together this feeling to as close as she could get it to.</p><p>When words circulate her in these moments, they don’t fit into a sentence properly. Her head tries and tries but it doesn’t <em> feel </em>good enough. It doesn’t feel like it explains it well at all. Twilight’s normally good with words so whatever this is has her wondering on a journey. Nothing describes that swirly, misty but warm, cosy feeling in her chest. It’s simply a feeling, she can just feel it. </p><p>She knows enough about Sunset. More than enough, actually. More than enough to feel like this. Twilight thinks back to the last few days of the previous term, whenever Sunset wrapped an arm around her shoulders or smiled at her in a way that appeared different – different but only Twilight could see it. Twilight, for a moment, forgets what the cold feels like. She sees warmth blossom in her head and. <em> Fuck</em>. This happens every time. Every <em> single </em>time.</p><p>The only words that came up constantly were live. And love. Live, love.</p><p>She felt like living when she was with Sunset. That worked but something was missing.</p><p>She loved being with Sunset? That was also true but again, it felt bare. Naïve. </p><p>That’s when it clicked. Move the words around and it fits.</p><p>Sunset made living feel like something else. She lived for a while and it was great, kind of. But – Sunset made <em> live </em> to a <em> love</em>. She made living from great to wonderful. The world was bright when they became friends but over time, it brightened. Like their worlds joined together.</p><p>Her eyes arise over to the all too familiar grass patch and seconds after the bus stops. A click of her seatbelt, one swoop of her bag strap over her shoulder and she’s down the stairs of the school bus.</p><p>She blinks again. There she is again. Sunset.</p><p>
  <em> Sunset, Sunset, Sunset. </em>
</p><p>Her feet tentatively step onto the pavement, sneaking a glare at it if it dares to make her slip.</p><p>Wind blows at her from the left and she shivers in her thick coat. Canterlot High embraces her with a puff of heat, which distracts her from the actual embrace she receives. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out it’s Pinkie Pie so she wraps her arms around the girl’s middle as she hears the girl squeeze her tighter. Twilight can only giggle as she returns the bone-crushing hug. She can’t really say it’s bone-crushing when the year-old pain had turned into comfort.</p><p>They end up walking to their classroom together. The tall halls tower over her as she pieces her feelings. Everything’s so huge. It’s a reminder that this isn’t the world she’s going to live in later. In fact, it’s the last year she’s ever going to live in the safety of this building.</p><p>Sunset makes living feel like wonder. But if there ever comes a moment where Twilight leaves, what would it be like? Would Sunset care? There’s an obvious <em> yes??? </em>in her head but the enthusiasm throws her off. What if it happens the other way around, too? How hard would it hit?</p><p>Time approaches and moves, it ticks cyclically. People come and go. This is only Senior Year of High School, is this moment like that? That everything would just pass by?</p><p>Twilight enters the classroom. Her eyes land on Sunset immediately – the uniquely curled hair isn’t hard to miss. Everyone else is there too, scattered around. She’s on her phone, standing by her desk, <em> Twilight’s </em>desk, until the door grazes against the wall and Sunset looks up.</p><p>The way Sunset turns in a swift motion shakes the feeling in her chest. The world turns blue but a periwinkle blue. Like snow just fell again and they’re in a magical forest of white sparkles.</p><p>Sunset runs in a partial waddle when she hugs Twilight. The impact is barely there and Twilight assumes it’s because of how gingerly Sunset’s feet moved to get to her. The <em> maybe</em>’s hop back into her head as she squeezes the girl back, giggling into her puffy shoulder.</p><p>“Hiiii,” Sunset says, in a mumble and the sound is tender, wrapping her like a blanket.</p><p>She pulls back and the smile on her face is something out of this world.</p><p>Her heart thumps and thumps. “Hey,” Twilight breathes out.</p><p>“I missed seeing this face in person,” Sunset teases, tapping her nose. Twilight blinks.</p><p>A moment. <em> Live. </em></p><p>Twilight nudges Sunset’s nose with her own.</p><p>Sunset’s eyes widen but only a bit. The smile playing on her lips doesn’t cease. The corners turn up.</p><p>Twilight’s smile grows more steady and comfortable.</p><p>
  <em> Love. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>